Its Our Generation
by sydney-ivashkov
Summary: When I was sixteen my father was brutally murdered by Strigoi along with his Moroi king Christian, my mother followed soon after the strigoi taking her life and Queen Lissa's too. My name is Alyssa Belikov and along with Rose and Andre Dragomir Ozera we will avenge our parents deaths, this is our generation and our story. please give it a chance, its better than the summery!
1. Chapter 1

It's our generation (A Vampire Academy Fanfiction)

chapter one:

My name is Alyssa Belikov, daughter of Dimitri and Rose Belikov.

My parents were the most in famed guardians in Moroi history; they were the protectors of Queen Vasilissa Dragomir Ozera and Christian Ozera and the most renowned Guardians throughout the alchemist and Keeper society.

When I turned sixteen my father, Dimitri, went out to guard King Ozera and never came home, Dimitri Belikov and Christian Ozera died that day. Aunt Lissa and mum were left in ruins, they're life's were shattered, they're soul mates were dead.

My mum became more protective of the Queen and never did their friendship whither or die, until they too were killed by the strigoi that took my dad and Uncle.

All that were left of the Dragomir blood line was Rose and Andre, the Queen and Kings son and daughter, I was left to protect them and we swore we would kill the strigoi that murdered our parents.

My story starts today, in the courts graveyard with Rose and Andre Dragomir Ozera, it was the last day we might be given the chance to visit the graves of our parents and we took the chance to heart. For it was time to avenge the lost. It was time to kill some Strigoi.

_Eternal Service_

_Rose Belikov_

_Dimitri Belikov_

_16.10.2025_

_Loving parents and royal guards._

_R.I.P _

I always used to laugh how Mums name was at the top. I thought it was her way of saying, 'I'm Rose Hathaway don't mess with me' but now I realise it wasn't the reason and it defiantly wasn't because she was always on top of dad. No. It was because my mum was a star and stars live high in the night sky, as much as Aunty Sydney would disagree with me about that theory, mum was a star and she deserved the recognition of one.

"She was really a star" I sighed, "a really beautiful star".

Andre studied me with his ice blue eyes, "you can be a star too Alyssa, but we have to avenge them first", I nodded.

My parents were Dhampirs like me; they weren't my biological parents, which was physically impossible. But it didn't matter I was their daughter and I think that's all the really cared about, they loved me just as much as they loved each other , just as much as they would if I was they're biological child. But I loved them more and to see them dead angered and saddened me, I was going to avenge them if it was the last thing I'd ever do.

"Are you ready to move on to mum and dads?" Rose questioned, I nodded in curt reply and we walked over to the royal burial ground, which wasn't that far from my parents.

"Hey mum, dad" Andre nodded at the joint grave, Rose smiled widely and hugged the stone.

Rose reminded me so much of Aunt Lissa, she was kind and caring and really beautiful with long blond hair and jade green eyes, she reminded me of what mum said to Aunt Lissa once, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.

I saw Andre's mouth twist into a smile at his sister antics, he reminded me of Christian (Christian really hated being called uncle, he said it made him feel old) and Andre's hair was as black as the night sky and his eyes, Andre's eyes were the gorgeous ice blue eyes you could ever imagine, so much like the King himself.

I read the writing edged onto the headstone.

_Queen Vasilissa Sabrina Rhea Dragomir Ozera _

_King Christian Lucas Ozera_

_Loving King and Queen of the moroi race._

_May you forever rest in peace_

It was subtle, yet quite beautiful, a real royal air hung around their grave and the other situated around them. Tatiana Ivashkov and Alexandra were two faint names I could make out against the age worn stone.

"I'm done" Andre stated and turned towards Rose, "are you ready sister?" Rose nodded, a fiery determination in her eyes, "let's go kill some strigoi!"

3rd person point of view:

With that the daughters and son of the infamous King, Queens and guardians of moroi went away. They started their travels at a small town north of a Ski Lodge that was known for its strigoi numbers, Spokane, this town was killed and unknown to Alyssa it was a place close to her late mothers heart.

When they arrived, they started with the tunnels underneath a local mall.

Rose silently followed her brother and best friend into the dim tunnels of the mall, there was no others down here and the lighting was dim and flickered wildly, it was a forbidding place yet Rose had no worry, Alyssa Belikov was a strong guardian and her brother fire magic never seemed to go unused.

The Dhampir suddenly stopped and if an invisible force had choked her, she clutched her stomach and ran a trembling finger over the writing in the wall. It listed all the moroi royal families and they all apart from the Dragomir line had a nasty gash through it, but that was not what had made Alyssa loose her breath, it was what was encrypted beside it:

Rose

Mason

Christian

Eddie

Mia

Andre looked shaken too and reached for Alyssa's hand, she welcomed the comfort and frowned at the boy with the black tussled hair, "These are our parents" she whispered, "mum once told me about Mason Ashford, he was a Dhampir, he died protecting her".

Rose looked at them and moved forward cautiously, placing her hand on top of the writing.

She was a spirit user like her mum, but held a very different set of powers, she could see the past through touch, a very interesting ability yet was very helpful at times. Alyssa closed her eyes and focused on the mental film that was running through her mind.

A teenaged version of her Father and Aunt were writing their names as well as their friend into the wall, her father had a half smile on his face and his hair was styled messy and black on his head and those eyes, those ice blue eyes were smiling in their own way. Her Aunt Rose punched him playfully in the shoulder and their friends were smiling along at their own conversation. As they turned to leave Rose pulled Christian aside and suddenly his hand turned into flame illuminating the whole tunnel and he spoke. His voice just about willed Rose to tears as she listened to their conversation,

"I don't think there is any in here Rose" He stated, "The tunnels empty", Rose nodded and went to follow the rest of the group out, "coming sparky?" she smiled and flipped her brown almost black hair, Christian rolled his eyes and followed the Dhampir out.

The image stopped and Rose found her eyes riddled with tears of the past, Alyssa moved towards her and pulled her into a tight hug, "they were here weren't they?" she questioned, Rose managed a small nod and relayed the image to her companions. Andre smiled knowing that his dad had been here before and got Rose to point out the spot where he lit his hands on fire, Andre stood there and replayed what Christian had done years before and Alyssa punched his arm playfully while Rose inscribed their names next to that of their parents.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Vampire Academy that belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead! Which also means I don't own Christian, which make me sad :'( but what I do own are my OC's :D and my VA books!

It's Our Generation: Chapter two

Alyssa's pov.

"I miss them, I miss dad and mum and Aunty Rose and Uncle Dimitri" The Dragomir princess sniffled, "I miss their smiles and hugs".

Andre looked over towards his sister in pity; his eyes reflected the very essence of his character a fiery determination to make everything right. He was so beautiful, so handsomely beautiful, so beautiful it hurt.

"Are you ok? Rose, Andre?" The siblings smiled their wide, gorgeous smiles and nodded in my direction, "but we should move off soon, we can't stay here forever".

We still sat in the dank tunnel under Spokane mall, Andre's fire magic provided warmth but we were really here to feel close to our late parents, just knowing they were here even so many years before made me shiver in delight.

This was a special place for us and for them, but that's when my Hathaway side kicked in, "Guys…" I trailed off, "why were our parents here?"

They stiffened, "they must have been hunting like us…" Andre trailed,

"There must have been Strigoi in this mall" Rose replied, "maybe the dealt with them?"

I shook my head, "knowing my mum probably. But still something's not right, we're missing something here".

They nodded in agreement, "Rose how about you try your spirit, but focus it on later memories" Andre suggested,

Rose nodded, "I can try".

Rose's pov.

I placed my hand over the names indented in the cold stone and closed my eyes.

The spirit poured through my body and images materialised in my mind, but this time I wasn't looking at the sweet faces of my parents but the cold, hard faces of Strigoi.

They were swarming around the wall, maybe ten of them and placing their pale white fingers in the dents between the names.

"They are dead" One hissed, "as dead as the last royal Queen".

The strigoi moved along the tunnel, his fangs were bared, "we're not along" he started, "theirs warm blood in these halls yet".

The strigoi moved into a guard and watched as the shadows diminished into two tall figures, Dimitri and Dad.

Dad willed his fire into his hands and took up a fighting stance, Uncle Dimitri placed himself in front of him, stake out and fists bawled.

"Die" The strigoi spit and leapt towards the pair, Dimitri moved deadly graceful against the shadows and staked the four closest and Dad lit four more on fire as the disintegrated into ashes.

There were to left and they sized up my Dad and Uncle with evil eyes, the ring around their pupils made them look even more menacing, they beared their fangs and sprang forward.

As quick as a fox, Dimitri jumped in front of dad and was taken to the ground by one the strigoi, as the other kicked his stake in the darkness that shrouded them.

Dimitri fought back hard, but the strigoi bought his mouth to Dimitri's next and ripped out his throat.

I tried to pull out of the sequence, but it wouldn't let me, something or someone was keeping me in.

The strigoi now advanced on my dad, he attempted to throw balls of fire at them but the dodged and continued to walk forward menacingly.

Then I realised what I was seeing, this was my Dad's death. I tried to pull out again but it was to no prevail.

Something, some force wanted me to see this.

Dad's back went flat against the wall and his face contorted into horror.

"Who do we have here?" a blond strigoi questioned, "not the Dragomir Queen, but her King how delightful and the guardian? O yes that was Dimitri Belikov, was it not?"

Dad let the flames spread down his body in protection from the vampires; his hands were curled into fists.

"Do I get any last words?" he questioned smartly, "or are you going for the kill straight away idea?"

The blond strigoi grabbed Dimitri's Duster and pulled some leather off before picking up the silver stake, the leather wrapped tightly around the hilt.

"Maybe he should die like one of us?" the blond Strigoi smirked at the Brunette one, "maybe he should feel our pain? Suffer like a true vampire" He spat at Dad, "what are your last words king?" He spat.

Dad smiled a genuine wide smile and opened his ice blue eyes to view the wall with the names in it.

Like he knew one day I'd be watching.

"I love you Lissa, Rose and Andre and never forget when you need to fix a problem, ask Adrian".

As in Uncle Adrian?

With that the strigoi pushed the stake into my father heart and watched as his limp body fell onto the floor.

I pulled out of the past.

"Rose are you ok? Rose?" someone was shaking me, I pried open my eyes and looked into the ice blue ones of my brother, I recoiled; he just looked so much like dad.

"Hey" I whispered, "You were right Alyssa, there's something deadly about this place" I added, "very deadly".

They looked down on me concerned, "what is it Ro?"

I looked up so I met them both in the eyes.

"Our fathers died here".

Alyssa's pov.

"Wha-what?" I replied, "Are you sure?"

Rose looked at the ground dismayed, "I'm sure, I saw it".

My emotions hit me like a rollercoaster and I feel backwards into the wall with the pressure. I swayed and I could feel my brain become dizzy, they died here, my dad and Christian died here.

Right here.

I slid down the wall and onto the ground, my head ached and my breathing became hitched.

They died right here.

I felt sick to the stomach and I clutched it in pain, this wasn't meant to happen, I wasn't meant to find out how they died like this.

It wasn't humane.

It wasn't fair.

I felt the air heat up as a body moved closer to mine, his strong arms wrapped around my trembling figure, with Andre I felt safe and I knew Rose wasn't far off, it was comforting.

It was a beautiful fire, he was a beautiful fire or as my mum would say an ugly fire torch if we were referring to Christian and Christian and Andre, they were so close in looks and nature. It was actually kind of scary.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "I'm sorry for breaking down like this" Andre just pulled me closer into his chest and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, he smelled like soap and fire.

I closed my eyes and just cried.

I cried for Rose and how hard it must have been to see what she did, I cried for Andre for dad and Christian and mum and aunty Lissa.

I cried for our friends or family and our lives, I cried for the god dam sake of crying.

Right then in Andre's arms, I wasn't a guardian, I wasn't even a Dhampir. I was a normal teenager crying over what she had lost.

For once in my life I wasn't the one making Andre and Rose feel safe, they were the ones making me feel safe.

But I was a guardian and it was my job, it was my mums and dads job too and there was no way in hell I would dishonour them.

Ever.

I broke out of Andre's embrace and wrapped my own arms around Rose instead; I saw the pain on her face. It was so surreal, so unbelievably plain, it hurt me to see her like this and if it weren't for my own emotions coursing through me, I wouldn't understand what she was feeling. But I did and it hurt.

"Is that all you saw?" I questioned, "just them di-die?"

Rose shook her head, "No dad he spoke to me, he told me to ask Adrian, it's like he knew one day we would come here" she sniffled, "I saw them die Alyssa. The stake that pierced my father's heart, the strigoi that ripped Dimitri's throat out. I saw it all"

I pulled Rose's petite body closer to mine and I felt Andre come and join in, hugging his sister and me gently.

"Shhh its ok, its ok" Andre comforted, even though his eyes told me otherwise. He knew it wasn't ok, but he atleast made an effort to make it better.

"What did he mean ask Adrian? As in Uncle Adrian?" I questioned.

Rose pulled away and nodded, "that's what I think, but doesn't Uncle Adrian and Aunt Sydney live in their winter house in Palm Springs at this time of year?" I nodded, "well I guess we're off to Palm Springs California then because you can always trust the advice of an Ozera" I winked at Andre and smiled at Rose, "we should head off tomorrow, let's go and find a hotel first and get some rest. We all need it".

At the hotel Andre pulled me to the side, I followed him down the corridor and into a garden.

He took my hand and sat down on a bench.

"Hey" he smiled, "you don't have to look so nervous, I'm not going to hurt you" I replied by placing my head on his shoulder, "then what do you want Dragomir?"

His dark façade turned into something lighter, maybe even a smile.

"I wanted to tell you something, without Rose" he smiled softly, it was one of those rare moments when he did, I closed my eyes and shook my head in a way of silently laughing to myself, this boy was to perfect, way too beautiful for his own good.

"What did you want to tell me?" I smiled back; he reached his arms behind my neck and pulled our foreheads so they were resting against one another.

I stared into his crystal blue eyes into his soul, such a loving position for such a small amount of time.

He stared into my eyes too; I could feel his gaze drifting towards me.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he questioned while still drinking me in with his intense gaze, "have I ever told you how you make me feel, to have you wrapped in my arms?"

I shook my head against his, "have I ever told you?"

His penetrating gaze softened and his lips twitched back into their soft, loving smile from before,

"No" he replied huskily, "but I want to tell you first".

I nodded, "go for it".

"Ever since I laid my two year old eyes on you, I felt something special" he paused and his smile deepened, "it wasn't love, I was only two. But it was something and that little spark that I caught in your eye, it developed and now,_ now_ you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and that little spark, it turned into love".

I turned my gaze back to his, our foreheads were still together and our faces, our lips were so close.

So close I could feel his breath on my face, he was beautiful and here Andre Dragomir was telling me I was, it felt too unreal, so perfect.

It felt right.

"I remember that spark" I smiled, "I remember when I was five and I looked straight into your eyes and knew there was something more and now that spark, that spark has also turned into love".

"I love you Alyssa Belikov" Andre spoke, "I love you more than life, you and Rose are my life".

I melted under his gaze and replied with the words that have had forever to leave my mouth, but didn't until today.

"I love you too Andre, I love you so much".

With that said, he pulled me into a warm and perfect kiss, our lips moved in sync and I could feel every single word he had just said was true.

This boy was the love of my life and in that moment everything was perfect.

Andre pulled away and leaned his forehead back against my own, "that was amazing, you are just so beautiful Alyssa, so dam beautiful" he smiled, "will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at his face, which was hidden under his head of beautiful black hair and pulled my forehead slightly away from his so I could study every inch of his face,

"Yes" I answered and Andre pulled me towards him, into a fiery embrace.

We walked back into the hotel room where Rose was waiting anxiously, hand in hand.

Her smile lit up her face when she saw us coming and widened ever more when she saw our intertwined hands.

"Gosh it's about time" she laughed, "I was thinking maybe I'd have to push you together and scream kiss! For you to admit your feeling for each other" she turned around and continued to file her nails, "but now I won't have to" she smirked, "maybe I'll have to pull you away from each other instead".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own VA or Christian…but I do own my OC's (:

_Dear Rose, Andre and Alyssa_

_If you're reading this it means I'm no longer alive and you went to Spokane and found my message._

_I really don't know how to begin with this, I really wish I'd paid attention in English now, but I'm dead so I better tell you this using the small about of knowledge I learnt at St Vladimir's._

_The strigoi that killed me, they aren't like normal strigoi. They're stronger they have been alive longer than you and I could possibly imagine._

_They're ruthless and they'll stop at nothing to get their hands on the last of the Dragomir bloodline, this is where these letters come in._

_I say these, because this isn't the only one, there is six in total all scattered around the places that held value to those who write them._

_I personally wanted to give them to you in a big lump of paper, but Rose disagreed._

_Stupid Hathaway._

_Anyway, this is the first letter and Rose use your spirit to tell where you will find the next one, also so you can see my beautiful face._

_I wish I could write more, but there's nothing really to tell and we won't be able to move on until the strigoi that killed us are dead, like hole in the ground dead, themselves._

_We are protecting you, you can't see us because none of you are shadow-kissed, but we are watching and we always will be._

_Oh I almost forgot Andre, don't you even dare to put a finger on Alyssa, Rose said she'd kill me and sadly after being friends with Rosemarie Hathaway for years, I believe her. Even if I am technically already dead._

_I love you all so much, more than you can possibly imagine and you have to promise me you'll stay alive to have your own children._

_It is the best feeling in the world._

_I am proud of you, never forget that._

_Love,_

_Christian._

We had arrived in Palm Springs California, only a few hours prior and Uncle Adrian had welcomed us in with open arms.

Then he gave us the letter.

I read through it tears were staining my eyes and uncontrolled sobs were racking my body, it was so real, so painstakingly real.

It hurt more than anything to know that Christian had planned to help us and this letter; it conveyed so much raw emotion.

So many memories.

Andre had Rose wrapped in his arms and she was sobbing into his neck, it was hard for me and Christian was my uncle, but for them it was so much worse.

He was their dad.

Adrian watched us with sad eyes, "do you mind if I read the letter?"

I shook my head, "go for it" and passed the paper over to him.

I have never seen Uncle Adrian cry, but even this letter bought him to tears, the emotion hung in the air was stale and I felt my legs grow wobbly with the whole pressure.

It was too much was too much for any of us to handle, even a middle aged man like Adrian was struggling to find positive things in the midst of an emotional war.

I wobbled a bit and walked towards the couch and sat down, placed my legs next to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

Andre broke away from Rose and walked towards me.

"I hate seeing you cry" he whispered, "It makes me want to cry to, you're just so god dam beautiful",

"Come here" I replied, Andre complied and sat next to me on the couch, he wrapped his arms protectively around my trembling figure.

"You should be the one crying" I stated, "not me".

Andre nodded, "maybe, but you're allowed to cry too", He embraced me tighter and my head found the crook of his neck, where I breathed in his scent.

It still smelt like fire and soap an intoxicating mix that seemed to injure my senses with lust.

This boy was perfection and as much as he liked to deny, he was the sweetest Moroi at the court, aside from Rose maybe.

But not far off, not far off at all.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Adrian stated awkwardly, "Sydney will be home soon",

I shook my head, but something stirred inside Andre and undying lust, an undying lust for blood.

"You need blood" I spoke softly, "It's been almost four days",

"I do" he complied, "but it can wait, we're not going to find any feeders around here, unless Adrian's got one tied up in his basement",

I managed a light chuckle, "just ask him, ok?" Andre's blue eyes studied me curiously for a moment, and then he nodded his head slowly,

"Ok".

Rose's pov

"There is one thing" Andre started, "you wouldn't happen to have a feeder would you? I'm kind of thirsty", Adrian rolled his eyes,

"Of course I have a feeder, come Andre, Rose".

I watched as Andre kissed the top of Alyssa's head and got up from the couch, following Adrian from the room.

I walked behind them and we came to a room at the back of the house.

"In there" Adrian smiled, "Her names Dorothy".

I smiled in return and walked towards the door, but as I was going my fingers brushed the letter that was still held in Uncle Adrian's arm.

I felt the scene pull me in and I had no choice but to comply.

_My dad was staring straight into my eyes and smiling._

"_Hello Rose, your next letter is in Baia, Russia with Dimitri's sister Victoria, ask Adrian for money. He'll be more than happy to give it to you"_

_My dad's lips twisted into one of his in famous half smiles and his ice blue eyes narrowed, "And keep your brother away from Alyssa, sadly I wasn't lying when I said I believed Rose. I love you Rose and Andre, good luck._

I was pulled from the scene, to a concerned looking Andre and Adrian.

"Are you ok Rose?" Adrian asked, I smiled softly in response.

"Yeah I'm ok",

"What did you see?"

"Dad" I began, "he said we're going to Russia".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: sadly I still don't own Christian…or anything Vampire Academy, that belongs to the amazing and talented Richelle Mead (:**

**Also a big thankyou to jpitt and bboop12 for reviewing! I love to hear what you guys think (: thanks a heap.**

It's Our Generation: Chapter four

Alyssa's pov.

"So you guys are off to Russia?" Adrian stated awkwardly, "do you need anything? Money, a private jet?"

I processed what we would need in my head and aside from the private jet, which wasn't necessary everything sounded pretty good.

Although we would also need a guide to help us find the small Russian Dhampir society, it was mainly used for blood whores and middle aged Moroi men who wanted to 'have some fun'. So the probability of someone around here knowing how to find Baia was extremely low.

"We would need a guide" I voiced, "especially to such a small town, do you know anyone?"

Adrian shook his head, you don't find many people going out to those places these days, especially with Queen Badica's new Dhampir protection laws in full swing-"

"I do" The voice of my Aunty called through the door, "I can take you to Baia, I went there with Rose once actually, it's not a bad place".

Sydney opened the door and beamed at Andre, Rose and I, "it's great to see you guys, although I wish it was under better circumstances",

We rushed up and hugged her.

Aunt Sydney was human, an ex-alchemist and although she was human, her and Uncle Adrian had this epic love, romance story going on.

It was cute to see them together, they were soul-mates.

"But there's something else, before we go" Sydney started, "Eddie gave me this to give to you".

Who's Eddie?

Andre moved beside me and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist,

Adrian studied me for a moment, his green eyes moving between Andre and me.

He turned to Sydney and whispered something in her ear.

She broke out into a big smile and shook her head in disbelief, "Your guys Aura's are joint they shine a bright gold like Rose and Dimitri's once did, Ozera's going to get an ass kicking from Belikov",

"Knowing Aunt Rose, probably" Rose answered, but her happy mask turned fowl again as she looked around for Aunt Sydney,

"As much as I'd like to discuss my brother's love life, we can't. Can I see the letter Aunt Sydney?"

Our aunt passed the letter to Rose.

"That was easy" Andre chimed in, "Finding the second letter I mean, now there's only four to find",

Rose nodded and opened the envelope that kept the letter enclosed, before reading it out to us.

_Dear Alyssa, Rose and Andre._

_My names Eddie Castile, it was a good friend of Rose and Belikov and Lissa and Christian._

_I honestly don't know what to write, apparently according to Ozera I have to give you a clue, but I never had the chance to meet you, yet so I'll try my best._

_When your parents died, I lost four of my best friends. I don't know if you've heard the story of Mason Ashford, but after his death which was years ago now, I learnt what it was like to lose those whom you're close too._

_It hurts and my pain must be nothing compared to what you feel over the death of your parents, but still I want to help._

_Here's what you have to do._

_I'm a guardian at St Vladimir's Academy, if you can make your way there, then I can try my best to help you. However it might not be as easy as you think._

_Recent threats from strigoi have left us in lock down and it's almost virtually impossible to get in unless you're a student or a Moroi with a high title, but once a week I take novice Dhampir's out into the surrounding forests for training exercises._

_If you can meet me there, I can tell you what I know. _

_Good luck,_

_Eddie. _

I paused, "how far away is this Academy?"

"About three days non-stop driving and a plane trip" Adrian replied, "and with strigoi on the road, it could take a week at the most".

I nodded, "maybe we could use the private jet".

"Welcome, to St Vladimir's Academy" A guardian greeted us at the airstrip,

"Your bags will be taken to your rooms and feel free to join the principal for dinner at 6:00",

We nodded our thanks.

Andre, Rose, Sydney and I, had decided to stop off at the academy first and gather Eddie's information before heading off to Russia.

"I suggest we try the gym?" Andre stated, "We are inside the academy now, so there's really no point in waiting for him outside".

The rest of us nodded in agreement and we made our way through the crowd towards the gym, Sydney had put on her alchemist stoic expression and was playing the role well, even if her tattoo was almost faded from the point of appearing, it was better than admitting to the groups of adolescent vampires that she was married to one.

Andre was walking beside Rose in front of me and Sydney was as far behind me as she could get while still appearing as part of our group.

It was part of the alchemist façade; she wasn't ignoring us on purpose.

We reached the gym, without much concern and walked inside.

There was only one other person aside from us in there, a Dhampir with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes, he studied me incuriously and then turned his gaze around until it landed on Sydney.

He immediately smiled at the sight of her and ran over and embraced her tightly.

"Sydney it's been so long, how are you? Are you ok? Do I need to kick ivashkov's ass yet?" He laughed, she laughed along with him.

"This is Eddie" She smiled at us, "Eddie this is Alyssa Belikov and Andre and Rose Dragomir Ozera" Sydney introduced, "we thought we would come and find you after the letter, and then we are heading to Russia".

Eddie nodded and attempted to smile at us, I could tell already he was going to be more important, than we thought.

"Hey guys, you might want to sit down for this".

We followed Eddie into a room that conjoined with the gym and he switched on the light, alerting us to the seats that were scattered around the room.

We sat down, Andre beside me and Sydney and Rose on the sofa beside us, Eddie paced awkwardly in the middle.

"So, I don't know how to start guys" Eddie began, "but I was surprised when Christian told me to write the letter, and then he told me this",

"Apparently I need to help you kill these strigoi, along with a few others that you'll meet along the way".

They had set up a whole gang for us? It's like they knew they would die, even as foreboding as that thought was, it was true.

They had planned it all.

"So you just like, come with us?" I replied, "Until we find these strigoi?"

Eddie nodded, "I guess, when do you plan on heading to Russia?"

"As soon as possible" I replied, "although I kind of want to explore the academy for a while, to feel closer to mum and dad",

Andre pulled me closer to him and I leant into the gap between his shoulder and his neck.

"Me too" He stated to Eddie, "we shoulder leave in a few days".

Eddie got an evil glint in his eye and he winked at Andre,

"Ok, just don't have too much fun".


End file.
